Manufactured products are typically assembled from a number of components that are integrated into a product. The individual elements may be engaged in a number of fashions, one of which involves being fastened together. Fasteners may take a number of forms but in general require a tool to apply a fastening force and/or torque to provide a secure connection. One application may involve torqueing nuts with a nut runner, which may be accomplished manually or through the use of automated machines such as robots.